


Come a Little Closer

by Angelsandassbuttssss



Category: Sam - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, feels - Fandom, female - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, pov - Fandom, sex - Fandom, talk - Fandom, you - Fandom, youxsam
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsandassbuttssss/pseuds/Angelsandassbuttssss
Summary: Dean and Cass have been official and hiding it, but not well. Sam isnt taking it so well, so he come to confide in you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick p.o.v thingy wanted to try <3

*You've been with the boys for a little over a year, after they worked a case in Ohio, saving you from a vampire nest you'd been trapped in and fed on for months.*

Dean and Cass exit Deans room, Castiel's hair is ruffled, his tie crooked, and you and Sam aren't dumb. They've been trying to be sneaky for a while now. Sam throws a disgusted glance towards Dean. "What dude?" Dean asks. Sam just narrow his eyes at him. "We aren't idiots, you know." Sam huffs. Dean puckers his lips shamefully and quickly shakes his head. "i dunno what you're talkin' about man." He swiftly walks off into the kitchen to grab a beer. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Why does it bother you so much, Sam?" you ask. He sighs and looks at you. "It's just fucking weird. I can honestly say, i never saw it coming." You grin at him and chuckle. "Dude, I knew before they even knew themselves. The way they act around each other, you could see it in their eyes." Sam just shakes his head. "Girls. You guys have weird ESP when it comes to relationships." He smiles softly and gets u to stretch. "Guess I'll grab a shower." He smiles and walks off. You get up as well and head to your room. You see Dean sitting on his bed with a beer and Cas beside him. You make kissy faces at them as you pass. Dean blushes gets up and shuts the door. You just laugh and head to your room.

It's been quiet lately. A few hunts here and there, but other than that, nothing. Its about 11 pm, so you change into your pajamas. You get in bed, on your laptop and watch a shitty Netflix horror movie. You can hear Dean and Cas next door. Hell, you could probably hear them from outside. You continue the movie, and around 20 minuets later, you get a text. It's from Sam. 

Sam

"hey, you awake?"

You.  
"uhh yeah, whats up?" 

Sam  
"Are you busy or anything"?"  
o.   
You  
"No, why??" no reply for ten minuets, until you hear a soft knock at your door. It's Sam.  
"Hey, you okay??" You ask. He looks upset and annoyed. He moves his eyes around and swallows. "Uhm, is it okay if hangout in here with you? They're so.. loud and I can't sleep." He sighs. "Oh, yeah man, of course, come in." You smile and gesture for him to come inside. "Thanks." he smiles sheepishly. He sits at the edge of you bed. You turn some music on to drown out the awkwardness next door, and sit beside him. This is pretty weird. Sam never asks to just hangout. Like, ever. 

"Is everything okay?? You seem off." He runs his hand through his hair and sighs. "I dunno. This just really bothers me, I guess. It really shouldn't. I mean It's just weird, and they won't even admit to it." (tbc)


End file.
